


Be Mine

by phinamin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Sheith Venom AU, Tentacle Sex, Venom AU, idk what to tag this, there is some dicking, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinamin/pseuds/phinamin
Summary: Venom Sex but Sheith [kind of]. Yup. That's it. Enjoy.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for the every amazing Tasha. I am sorry this is so late, my love. Please enjoy <3 
> 
> Find her on twitter: @kiriichu (she is an amazing artist as well! wow all around talent)
> 
> Find me on twitter: @phinamin
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this little one-shot. I haven't watched the movie yet, so I am basing this completely off of nothing lmfao.

His legs buckled as soon as he stumbled through his apartment door.

_I could’ve handled them for you._

The door fell into its lock and it took almost all of his energy to put the chain lock into place.

 

_You never let me out to play when it actually matters. It’s a bit disrespectful, ya know._

 

Taking a deep breath, Keith shrugged off his stained leather jacket and bee-lined for the bathroom. In the harsh, linoleum lighting his knuckles looked even more fucked up than he thought they would be.

 

_Bet the other dipshits look worse. Bloodied. Bruised. Broken. Can you still hear their bones breaking? Sounded wonderful didn’t it. We should do it again—together this time._

The water splashed over the raw skin, staining the porcelain red. He watched it clean the wounds but it added to the pain.

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

The light bulb started to flicker. Keith kept his eyes trained on the colored droplets, slowly sliding down into the drain. However, no matter how intensely he tried to ignore the cold chill sliding down his body, skin crawling, he couldn’t resist his body responding accordingly.

_You can’t will your dick to go down, Keith._

“Watch me,” he gritted out through his teeth. The edges of the sink dug into the palm of his hands. He felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck, body slightly shaking from exertion.

 

_Okay._

_…._

_…….._

_……….._

_Nothing is happening._

“Do you ever shut up?”

 

_Have to entertain myself somehow. You don’t provide much of it these days. Who are you trying to trick, Keith? I know what you want. What you desire._

There was something cool sliding between his legs, spreading them. Keith could feel his cock twitch in his pants as a moan escaped passed his lips. Involuntarily, of course. Fuck. He couldn’t allow himself to give in. Not anymore, especially not with Shiro –

 

_Don’t think about him._

There was a clawed hand digging into the flesh of his thighs. Shuddering out a breath, Keith pushed himself away from the sink.

“Just … fuck off.”

 

 _I prefer a different kind of_ fuck _, thank you very much._

Insufferable. Keith stomped out of the bathroom and pointedly ignored the dark visage that had grinned back at him from his reflection.

 

****

 

It’s been four months to the day and it sucked, to say the least. It sucked that if he called like he had done so many times before, all he would get was his voice mail. All chipper and happy.

_“Hi. Hello. Uhm, this is Takashi Shirogane’s voice mail. Please leave a message after the beep. I will get back to you as soon as I can.”_

But he wouldn’t get back to anybody– and hadn’t – for a long time now. How could he? It’s not like he can reach anybody from the coma he’s in.

 

_Stop being a fucking depressed nugget._

Keith stared at the ice cubes in his whiskey, swirling the dark liquor around. He was slouching on the couch, feet kicked up on the raggedy coffee table he had found at a _Good Will_ with questionable stains that made the lived-on couch look like a companion piece. The apartment around him was enveloped in darkness with the only source of light coming from the flashing neon lights outside of his windows. 

 

_This routine is seriously fucked up. You sitting here by your lonesome won’t make your boyfriend suddenly wake up._

“And whose fault is that.”

 

_Ah, how original. The Blame Game. Can’t we just eat something? I’m hungry. I’m feeling … the hobo on First and Vine Street. With a little curry seasoning._

Sighing, Keith downs his drink in one gulp, relishing the bitter burn.

 

_It tastes disgusting._

“Suck it up.”

 

_I’d rather suck on something else._

Keith’s body went rigid. There was a cold sensation chasing down his spine as the blood in his veins turned to ice. He knew that the heat would be coming soon, the boiling lava in his stomach would overflow.

 

Something wet wrapped around his neck, saliva dripping down his exposed skin as sharp nails dug into his body. Keith could see the black strings wrap around his body, pulling him tight in the white, monstrous eyes staring right at him.

 

“I am not your human-sized lollipop, Kuro.”

The symbiote showed its teeth, sharp and gleaming in the dull light of his living room. Keith lifted his hand, almost giving in to the allure. He knew, if he were just to let his guard down a little – just for one second – he would … Quickly, he let the burn of the liquor burn away his desperate thoughts.

 

 _I resent that, Keith. I am not an_ it.

 

“Well, you’re not _him_ either and yet you –“

 

No, stop. Keith watched those teeth disappear again as the tongue caressed his cheek wetly.

Over-sized god damn Puppy.

 

_You like me better when I look like this._

“Never liked you to begin with.”

 

_Don’t lie to us, Keith. It’s beneath you._

Keith grunted and continued to stare ahead into nothingness, as the spidery black webs moved over his body. He felt a soft caress down his shoulders, to his torso. Spindles stroking over his chest.

 

_You know what else could be beneath you …_

He tried to control his features, but of course it picked up on them. Showing off its teeth again, grinning widely, the symbiote pulled its tongue back with a hungry hum, before disappearing.

Huh.

Odd.

Keith had expected it to threaten him, perhaps, with death if he didn’t comply (as it usually did when it got frustrated) but not to just dis –

Then he felt something tug at the base of his cock, felt a soft stroke.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

_Convoluted, stupid question._

“Why, then.”

 

The strokes stopped. He could feel the creature move over his body, before wrapping itself around his neck like a scarf. His teeth were so close know, tongue tasting his skin that Keith almost wished those razor sharp blades would just imbed themselves into his flesh and end it all.

 

_You want it._

“No, I want him. There’s the difference you don’t seem to fucking grasp. I am not interested in you, in any of this.”

 

_Is that so?_

It sounded like a challenge, one Keith was keenly aware he would loose. With a low chuckle, the symbiote wormed itself tighter around his neck and extended himself. Through half lidded eyes Keith could make out his muscular stature, the clawed, big hands but of all, he focused the small carve over the bridge of his nose.

He hated that it had gotten to the point where he was keenly aware of his own denial. He was able to pretend, even with those numerous rows of teeth grinning right at him.

 

_Aw, don’t give me that, sweetheart. I don’t want resignation._

“What else do you want?”

 

Keith listened as the whiskey glass fell onto the floor. Shit, he hated scrubbing the carpet.

The symbiote pinned his arms spread eagle style against the back of the couch, its inhuman leg pressed between his as it bend forward. His imposing stature once instilled fear in Keith’s heart – the very first time Shiro had let him in on his little secret. Well, _their_ little secret now. He hoped it wouldn’t become solely his.

 

The clawed hand pried Keith’s mouth open while he had still been in thought. Eyes wide, Keith bucked against the strength-hold he was in, legs trashing around. The black mass just chuckled in sadistic amusement before its tongue wormed itself slowly into Keith’s mouth and down, down his throat.

 

Keith’s lungs constricted. He couldn’t breathe. Tears sprung to life in the corner of his eyes, as he stared into the eyes of his doom.

 

_I want you, Keith. You’re mine._

“Nhgghnng!”

 

_I am going to pretend you’re agreeing with me._

He tried to free his arms, but to no avail. Lifting his hips to perhaps somehow rip himself away earned him a lap full of the symbiote who slowly pulled his tongue back. Keith coughed and gasped for air, weezing. The monster just licked its lips.

 

_Delicious. You don’t even have a gag reflex, hm? Oh, I will be having fun with that ~_

“The hell you will,” Keith bit back. He hadn’t realized it was possible for the symbiote to raise an eyebrow condescendly but he was looking at a rather amused monster, all too happy with perching on his lap.

 

_C’mon, Keith. Let me make you mine. Let me be yours._

Keith felt his legs being spread.

 

_I know you want to be mine. I want to be yours. Like I was his. We can all be together, you know. I can make it happen._

A black tentacle slipped beneath his pants and robbed him of a moan once it wrapped itself around his cock.

 

_Be mine._

Trembling, Keith tried to come up with a way to say no, but truth be told he was tired. He was exhausted of fighting it, of denying himself something that even Shiro had given into.

And they all knew that Shiro had always been better than Keith. Handsome, smart and respectful, he was an upstanding citizen and an even better Police Officer.

 

_He still is._

It’s voice almost took on a sad quality and for a second Keith felt like it understood the pain that kept cursing through his body, through his mind; why his heart kept longing for someone who might be gone soon.

 

“He still is,” Keith repeated and there was a pause in time and space, a moment of just _them_ before he got engulfed by darkness. The symbiote was everywhere but for once he didn’t feel like he was suffocating. Instead, he felt … _whole._

 

Teeth nipped at his ear lobe, tentacles slunk beneath his shirt, tearing it as they went. Keith didn’t care. Instead, he spread his legs wider – willingly – and felt another tentacle instantly take advantage of that.

A dark chuckle rang in his ear as his cock got stimulated again.

 

_Say my name again._

All Keith could do was groan. Pleasure cursed through him as the tentacles pinched his nipples. There was pressure around his shaft, he could feel his precum leak out of his tip.

 

_Keith~ C’mon. Say. My. Name._

The tongue pressed against his lips and Keith opened up willingly, feeling the wetness slide down his throat. Freed from the bonds around his arms, Keith was able to embrace the sym- … Kuro. His fingers dug into the moldable flesh, drawing the creature closer.

 

_There we go. That’s it. Embrace me. Embrace us._

Keith moaned around the tongue, hips thrusting upwards to get himself more friction. The tentacle tightened around his throbbing cock, giving Keith a pulsating, warm hole to fuck into.

 

_I am yours, Keith. And you are –_

“Yours,” he breathed out with a cough, fingers clawing at the mass hovering above him as the tongue slid out of his mouth again. A black-clawed hand wiped away the drool from his chin with white eyes staring down.

 

_Good. That’s all I needed to hear._

 

Keith was about to question what exactly those words meant, when the mass wrapped a tentacle each around his limbs and suspended him mid-air. A surprise yelp escaped him, eyes wide.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

_You said you weren’t my human lollipop._

“And what, you seriously took that as a god damn challenge?”

 

The chuckle he got as an answer sent a thrilling shiver down his spine, that ended up in a tremble as sharp nails ripped the clothes off his body. Fuck, he had actually liked those pants.

 

Kuro growled out possessively at the sight of Keith’s twitching dick, watching the clear liquid drip down the erection.

 

_You do look very delicious like this._

“Stop saying shit like that.”

 

Humming and very distracted by the sight in front of him, Kuro stuffed one of his tentacles into Keith’s mouth. Whimpering, he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck at it needily. It wiggled and expanded in his mouth. Keith could feel it pulsing on his tongue.

 

_Who knew you’d be such a needy slut once I get you going._

“Ahnngghnn!”

 

_Exactly, baby._

Keith could hear the mockery out of the symbiote’s voice, but since he was too busy giving the best blow job of his life to a wiggling tentacle, he was a little bit too occupied to respond. However, he did bite down which just seemed to make he tentacle grow a little harder.

 

_Feisty._

Suddenly, his cock – which had been getting used to the room temperature – was engulfed in wet heat. Keith bucked his hips upward, deeper into the heat. The thick, wet tongue wrapped around him as the teeth nipped and dragged across the sensitive skin. His whole body shook under the pleasure he was finally allowing himself to feel.

 

_That’s it. Give in to me. Love seeing you like this, all needy for me. You know there won’t be anybody out there who can give it to you better. Fuck, you taste so good too. So fucking ripe and ready for me. You think you can take me?_

Above Kuro, Keith gagged on the tentacle, tears and drool mixing as they dripped to the floor.

 

_Bet you would be so wet if you could be. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it._

Keith made a questioning noise, slurping and sucking on the member in his mouth. Kuro grinned around Keith’s cock, tasting him once more before releasing him with a _plop_. The tip of the long tongue encircled the base, before dipping between the balls and behind. He could feel Keith shiver and tremble. Kuro’s saliva wet his thighs, pale skin turning red as the teeth bit slightly into them.

 

_Delicious. Fuck. I can’t wait to –_

Then the tongue drilled into Keith’s hole and he heard him stifle a scream behind his dark tentacle.

 

_Yes, let the neighbors hear you. I want you to be loud. Fuck, if you could see yourself now._

Keith whimpered, trying to get closer and yet shying away from the source of his pleasure, though Kuro was having none of it. Growling, he pierced through Keith’s skin at his hip to keep him in place. His tongue dug deeper into him, eating him out with vigor. Keith almost felt as if he could feel the taste of Kuro’s tongue at the back of his throat.

 

_You’re close, aren’t you._

Kuro slipped the tentacle out of Keith’s mouth so the other could catch his breath – with turned into yet another breathy moan.

 

“What do you think? Your tongue is literally so far up my ass I –nhggnn!”

 

Kuro licked over the stretched hole with a smirk, enjoying the feeling of filling Keith’s mouth with an extension of him.

 

_I won’t let you cum just yet. Not when you’re not on my cock._

The symbiote slithered it’s – his – way over Keith’s body, materializing just enough to leave menacing bite marks all over his torso. The pain mixed too well with the pleasure. Keith sucked harder on the hard tentacle in his mouth, feeling it twitch and shiver. When Kuro was face to face with him, purple eyes stared up at him in slight triumph as if to say ‘I am not the only one who’s close anymore.’

 

Kuro, in a whim, grabbed Keith’s throat and felt with utter glee how deep down his tentacle was. Beautiful.

 

 _I will stuff you and fill you up from both ends. I will make you mine. You_ will _be mine._

Keith nodded, helplessly, as Kuro unhinged his jaw to let his tongue slide out and down his body. He could feel the thick member wrap around his over-sensitive cock before –

 

“NHGHNN!”

 

A thick tentacle, rigid and throbbing prodded at his abused, wet hole. It teased the rim, smearing it’s own, black liquid around it before slowly pushing in. Kuro could see Keith’s eyelids flutter, his body instantly going limp and pliant by the intrusion.

Perfectly trained already.

He pulled his tentacle out of Keith’s mouth and watched him gasp for air and lick his swollen lips.

Whimpering, Keith was left to just take Kuro’s thrusts with the tongue moving and spiraling around his cock. He could feel the girth filling him up, expanding more with each movement.

 

“C-Close…!”

 

Kuro’s mouth widened even more to grin, white eyes sparking with lust. Keith moaned at the sight, shivering as the beast dripped drool over his body. The tongue around him tightened, he felt the tentacle twist and throb inside of him. With a hungry moan Keith would deny later of ever making that sound, he tried to sit up. The black restrains let him, moving to his back to support him in his effort of sitting up.

The symbiote slowed his punish paste, claws slowly letting up from the bruising grip they had on Keith. Instead, Kuro went to cup Keith’s face carefully. In return, he got a smirk, though something unreadable shone in those very human eyes. Perhaps Shiro would’ve distinguished it as _caring_ or _acceptance,_ but Kuro couldn’t tell. So, he was left with those clever lips wrapping around one of his claws and sucking on them.

 

“Take me.”

 

The symbiote almost retorted, sarcasm heavy, but something kept him from spewing it out. Instead, he brought his forehead close to Keith’s and let him cradle his face, feeling his fingers stroke his tongue almost lovingly.

 

_As you wish._

Clawed hands wrapped around Keith’s body and Kuro allowed Keith one moment, before he picked up the pace once more.

Keith felt the tongue slide and slurp harder around his leaking cock, the tentacle in him catching on the rim every time just _so_ that he felt completely full.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fucking hell –

 

_Let it out, baby. C’mon. Show me how much you love being with me._

Keith gasped for air and Kuro felt his arms tighten around him as his body under went a violent shudder. Cum splattered over his naked chest, he could feel it running down his torso. However, Kuro didn’t stop his movements, his hips (?) snapping forward. Keith moaned in tandem with Kuro, feeling more and more tentacles wrapping around him in an effort to fuck into him deeper.

He could feel Kuro shudder beneath his finger tips and when he opened up his mouth, the symbiote didn’t hesitate to dip his tongue inside.

 

Their kiss was sloppy and mess, their drool mixing and dripping out of their mouths and Keith felt like _drowning_ until Kuro stilled in his movements. He felt the member inside his hole throb and pulsate, before a wave of cum spurted inside of him.

Keith wasn’t allowed to catch his breath, until Kuro pulled out. He could feel a small gush of cum leak out after the tentacle and instinctively tightened his hole to keep it inside.

 

_Greedy._

Kuro’s tongue licked Keith’s skin clean, humming with so much childish delight, Keith didn’t really know how to respond until the black web set him back down on his feet again. Then the black strings disappeared and Keith stood alone in the middle of his apartment, with black cum-goo sticking to his thighs.

Great.

 

“You say, as you lick my cum off.”

 

_I told you I was hungry._

Kuro’s face materialized in front of him, mouth stretched over the sharp teeth. Keith cocked his head to the side, slightly, before bending forward. His lips briefly touched the imitation scar on the creature’s nose.

 

“Satisfied now?”

 

The symbiote’s face contorted with several emotions flashing over his features, before he just licked his lips with a growl.

 

_I could go for seconds._


End file.
